ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Kaizer
An ancient Ultra, Kaizer was revived in modern times as an enemy. Appearance Kaizer appears as a red Ultra with yellow protector armor. His crest is one long crystal, his eyes are round and almond shape. At his revival he has began to turn dark, continually until he has turned completely dark. Starting with black marks under his eyes, then a dark face, then his entire body. Markings Kaizer is an all red Ultras with silver stripes that run down from his spin and appear on his sides and thighs like stripes. On his stomach is a K like character, representing his name. As a dark Ultra, his red turns black and his silver turns red. Personality Kaizer is a very proud Ultra, believing in his own superiority and that of Ultras, particularly those from the Land of Giants. He considers any Ultra not native to his homeworld a pretender. Being a prince he also takes issue with King, who he does not recognize as a noble, nor his son. Kaizer also hates humanity, due to the ancient civilizations sealing him away in an attempt to steal his secrets despite his attempts to save them during the cataclysm. He is also not happy with the changes the Ultras have undergone, particularly with the mingling of the Ultra bloodlines. He despises the Great Ultra Heroes for this. Kaizer also does not use the name Ultraman, believing it to be beneath him, although he uses it to describe his species in an arrogant way. History A noble and member of the ancient Space Patrol, Kaizer was sent to Earth on the request of Ancient man. There he found that he was disgusted with mankind's slavery and cruelty to each other and their constant wars. He also found that the humans that called him had wished to his him as a weapon against the others. Ready to leave, the Cataclysm occured, the various Bio-Weapons of mankind had grown to numerous and made to violent to control and rampaged against their creators and each other. Seeking to stop the senseless killing, Kaizer fought and killed many monsters but was betrayed by mankind. The Mu sent their monster, King Kaizer to seal him away in stone, so they could steal the secrets of the power of Ultra. Imprisoned and having his energy drained, he was saved by the resumed rampage of the monsters, those that survived and new ones, who destroyed the ancient civilizations. It was only in recent times that Kaizer's imprisoned form was found by HATE, who also tried to peer into his secrets but even less successful than ancient man. His sealed form was later recovered by the Mu. Orion and his ancient friend Saul traveled along side STAR to free him, but upon being free his thoughts were only to revenge. Human Form His human form from ancient times, it resembles a young man with tan skin and straight black hair covering one side of his face. He wears dark brown robes with a leather sleeveless jacket and a large belt. He also wears an amulet with his Ultra face on it. Transformation Item While he posses a bracelet, Kaizer uses the Kaizer Scepter to transform, it is a red and white wand like device with a handle. When used the top splits open reveal a small bust of Kaizer, similar in appearance to an egyptian sarcophagus which shines. Profile, Techniques Profile *Height: 45 m *Weight:40,000t *Age: Ancient *Brawn: 200,000 t *Flight Speed: Mach 11 *Body Features: **Color Timer: A standard Color timer. **Kaizer Mark: A K like symbol on his stomach, it represents his true name and status as a noble. **Protectors: The yellow bands on his upper body, they are in theory indestructible. **Ultra Braclet: A bronze bracelet, it is an older model of the current ones. it does not appear in human form. Techniques When Kaizer went dark, his energy turned from blue/sparkling white, to black with red lightning. Special Moves *'Kaizer Burner': A beam from his crest. Stronger than the average Specium Ray *'Kaizer Shot': A L style beam. His signature Beam. *'Kaizer Fist': Kaizer's entire arm is charge with energy and used for a physical assault *'Kaizer Crusher': A fiery energy ball that can take down a monster in one shot. *'Kazier Bullet': A hand slash *'Kaiser Bomb': A Light Bullet orb, fired from a fist. Fighting Arts *'Kaizer Impact': A charge punch to the ground that creates a field that repels all enemies around him. *'Kaizer Punch': A powerful punch *'Kaizer Kick': A charged flying kick *'Kaizer Lariat': A Lariat attack using the Kaizer Fist. *'Kaizer Whipper': Kaizer throws his opponent with enough strength to make it seem as if they are flying. *'Kaizer Grappling': Kaizer is skilled in wrestling and grappling moves. Psychic Arts *'Kaizer Wall': Kaizer generates a wall construct from his Kaizer Mark *'Royal Sphere': Kaizer can create a golden red travel sphere that is faster than common ones. *'Imperial Over': Using his entire Biotic system for a telekinetic move, Kaizer is surrounded by a prismatic aura has he unleashes his telekinetic wrath. He can even call a faraway asteroid towards him. However, while he is doing this he is completely immobile and not aware of what he has not concentrated one or can see. Trivia *Kaizer is based on Ultraman Victory *His name comes from the proper/latin pronounciation of Caesar *In universe, Kaizer does not use the title Ultraman, he refers to himself and is referred to as simply Kaizer. *Because of the time period from which he came, Kaizer was initially unaware of such things as Type/Form change. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Villain